


A Special Outing

by jaimeekate



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 100 Ways to Say I Love You. "No, no. It's my treat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series written by myself, arithmadick, lattelibrapunk, and cassidychase36.  
> I personally wrote this chapter.  
> Chapters are not following a chronological order, they are random drables based on 1-sentence prompts.

“Paige! I’m so glad you’re here!” Paige looked up from her desk and her paperwork to see Toby sauntering across the garage. He was moving at a pretty brisk pace and Paige guessed that this was something very important.

“ Are you busy? You don’t look very busy right now. Let’s go out!” He said in one breath when he reached her. He put his hands down on her desk and leaned in close, obviously expecting an answer. Paige narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stared back up at him.

“Well, I mean, I was filling out this case report that Cabe needed back ASAP. Where’s Happy? She is your girlfriend, you know. You could take her.” She quipped, turning her head back down to her work.

“She’s not available at the moment, but anyways I really think we need to have some bonding time.” He sounded almost desperate and Paige looked up at him, brow pursed and totally lost.

“I guess I could go…”

He stood up straight and clapped his hands together.

“Great! Let’s go right now! I know this place downtown that has great burgers. But we should go quickly. We don’t need Walter on our asses about ditching work for too long. ” He looked around the room anxiously, as if Walter would suddenly appear behind him. Paige looked around too, but no one was there. She guessed the others were off doing their respective projects, but it had been an oddly quiet morning.

“Ok well let me just run upstairs and get my wallet really fast --,”

“No, no. It’s my treat. Let’s just go.” Said Toby, pulling her arm and dragging her out of the garage.

When they got in the car and were heading towards the freeway, Toby seemed to relax slightly. Paige was no behaviorist, but she could tell something was bothering him. Not wanting to attack the situation head-on, she shifted in her seat and waited a few moments before turning to him.

“So this is...spontaneous.” She paused, waiting for him to respond. He gave a half-hearted nod.

“It’s different.” She tried again. He ignored her and pressed a button on the dash and music came through the speakers. Paige sighed, frustrated, but she didn’t ask again. He clearly wasn’t giving any answers.

Toby pulled off the highway and drove through the streets of LA towards what Paige knew to be the mall.

“So...burgers? What’s this place you know?” Paige tried to play along. Toby waved his head in a vague gesture.

“Oh, you know, it’s around here somewhere. It’s pretty popular, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Toby got out. Following, Paige lifted herself out of the Monte Carlo. She looked around but she didn’t see a burger place. The only restaurant she saw nearby was a McDonald’s.

“I really hope you didn’t drag me all the way out here for McDonald’s, Toby.” She laughed. But Toby was heading towards the mall. Confused, she followed him inside. Shopping wasn’t exactly Toby’s favorite thing to do. Still expecting him to head towards the food court, she almost ran into him when he stopped in front of a posh, brightly lit store that Paige herself had gazed into hundreds of times but never actually been inside; TIFFANY & CO.

Paige looked from the store back to Toby, who’s face was now cracking into a grin.

“I need you to help me pick out a ring.”


End file.
